Semana Estranha!
by Ana Koori
Summary: Uma missão...Um genjutso...E...Sasuke e Naruto transformados em garotas?::Fic feita em parceria com Uchiha JL::


Fic compartilhada entre Anaa Malfoy Z. E Uchiha JL.

**Saltavam de galho: Ações.**

-

**Saltavam de galho em galho, dois shinobis.**

Naruto: Teme...E a Sakura?

Sasuke: Ficou na reta-guarda Dobe.

Naruto: Mas não é perigoso?

Sasuke: Ele é uma kunoichi discípula da Godaime, se não souber se defender...

Naruto: É...

**Continuavam a saltar de arvore em arvore, logo teriam de parar...**

Naruto: Teme...?

Sasuke: Hm...?

Naruto: Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro... XD

Sasuke: ¬¬...¬¬

**Naruto para de saltar e desce da arvore...**

Sasuke: Imprestável...

Naruto **já voltando ao mesmo galho que Sasuke**:Estou sentindo uma coisa estranha...Uma tontura...

Sasuke: Agora que você falou, eu senti o mesmo há uns dez minutos...

**Naruto vai escorregando levemente ate encostar-se no tronco...**

Naruto: Eu to sentindo um sonoooo...

**Naruto desmaiado**

Sasuke: Dobe? O que esta acontecendo? **Caindo levemente para trás.**

**Sasuke caindo para trás.**

**Sakura chegando a tempo e salvando Sasuke da alta queda.**

Sakura: O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Naruto e Sasuke: X/

**Sakura arrastou-se até Konoha com os dois shinobis sobre os ombros. **

Por onde passava as pessoas sempre a questionavam:

-O que aconteceu? Eles não estão feridos não é?

Chegando ao hospital uma enfermeira veio socorrer Sakura:

Enfermeira: Dra.Haruno! O que aconteceu?

Sakura: Mande Chamar a Godaime a sala de emergências!

**Sakura encaminhou-se até a sala de emergências já encontrando sua shishou lá.**

Sakura: Shishou, eu não sei se consigo fazer algo por eles...

Tsunade: Por que Sakura?

Sakura: Eles não estão com ferimento algum... Não sei o que aconteceu.

**T****sunade abre o olho de Sasuke, mexe um pouco nele e em Naruto.**

Tsunade: Sakura, eles estão num Genjutsu.

Sakura: Genjutsu... Mas...

Tsunade: É um Genjutsu complexo... Nunca vi nada igual ate agora.

Sakura: Até quando eles ficarão assim?

Tsunade: Durante mais ou menos uma semana... Farei possíveis pesquisas para tentar diminuir o estado de pré-coma...

**Tsunade sai da sala.**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun – **Encosta-se no peito de Sasuke e começa a chorar baixinho.**

**Naruto acordando**.

Naruto: Hmm... AH! SAKURA-CHAN! Porque você esta abraçada ao Sasuke?

Sakura: Naruto? Como você já esta acordado? Deveria dormir pelo menos uma semana ainda...

**Naruto levantando-se da cama.**

Naruto: Tenho muitas outras coisas pra fazer em vez de ficar dormindo... Dattebayo!

**Sakura empurrando Naruto de volta para a cama.**

Sakura: Mas você vai fazer essas coisas depois de um loonngooo descanso!

Naruto: Kuso... O que aconteceu?

Sakura: Vocês dois estavam indo na frente, eu havia ficado na retaguarda, percebi que seus chakras não se movimentavam mais, então me aproximei, você estava desmaiado e cheguei a tempo de salvar Sasuke da alta queda da arvore

Naruto: O Sasuke caiu depois de mim?

Sakura: Hai!

Naruto: Até desmaiando ele aguenta mais que eu... Preciso treinar mais!!

Sakura: ¬¬... Descanse Naruto... Depois de já estar recuperado você volta a treinar...

Naruto: Mas e o Sasuke? Não vai acordar?

Sakura olhando Sasuke.

Sasuke babando.

Sakura: Não sei...

Naruto: Sakura-Chan eu vou ter que ficar no hospital?

Sakura: Sim Naruto.

Naruto fazendo bico: Eu não quero ficar sozinho em um quarto...

Sakura: ¬¬ Ok Naruto...¬¬ Você fica aqui no mesmo quarto que o Sasuke então.

Naruto: Yeah!!

Sakura: ¬¬... Eu volto amanha para velos, ja ne.

No hospital no dia seguinte...

**Sakura andava calmamente pelos corredores desertos do hospital**. Iria visitar Naruto e Sasuke, ficou intrigada com o genjutso que a Godaime mencionou, o que poderia ser?

**Parou em frente ao quarto número 12, abriu a porta sem fazer nenhum ruído. **

Adentrou no quarto e o que viu a deixou mais intrigada ainda...

Duas garotas muito parecidas com seus companheiros de time estavam deitads onde Sasuke e Naruto deveriam estar!! **Observou o quarto todo**.

Nada parecia fora do comum, devia ter se enganado de quarto.

Voltou à recepção.

Sakura: Onegai, qual o quarto de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto?

Recepcionista: Quarto número - **checando ficha **- número 12.

Sakura: Arigatou.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho...Onde teriam se enfiado os dois shinibis??

-

-

Anaa Malfoy Z.: Ohayou pessoas!

Uchiha JL: Ohayou. A gente ta aqui pra posta uma fic feita em parceria!

**Anaa Malfoy Z. segurando plaquinha "aplausos". **Ouvem-se aplausos ao fundo.

Anaa Malfoy Z. **cochichando**: Que fique claro que eu o forcei a postar...XD

Uchiha JL: Não fui muito forçado não...¬¬

Anaa Malfoy Z.: XDXD

Uchiha JL: E para as minhas fãs...

Anna Malfoy Z.: ¬¬... Não faça os leitores, principalmente as leitoras perderem tempo com isso...

Uchiha JL: -.-'

Anaa Malfoy Z.: Esperamos que gostem...

Uchiha JL **puxando bazuka**: E que deixem reviews!

"Faça autores bakas felizes, deixem reviews!"

Ja ne!


End file.
